A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a burial vault, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved burial vault for remotely viewing contents thereof and for being partially buried in the ground.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for methods and systems for remotely accessing digital images have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an improved burial vault for remotely viewing contents thereof and for being partially buried in the ground.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,848 to Morris.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,848—issued to Morris on Mar. 5, 2002 in U.S. class 709 and subclass 203—teaches a method for accessing a digital image capture unit via a communication network, which includes a server computer system and a client computer system communicatively coupled with communication equipment. In one embodiment, the address of the digital image capture unit is registered in an executable program on the server computer system. The executable program is accessed by the client computer system. The executable program connects the digital image capture unit and the server computer system. The executable program communicates commands between the client computer system and the digital image capture unit so that data captured by the digital image capture unit is transferred to the client computer system via the server computer system.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,122 to Anderson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,122—issued to Anderson et al. on May 20, 2003 in U.S. class 348 and subclass 211.3—teaches a method and system for implementing internet access to images stored in a digital image capture unit, which includes an imaging device and a display. The image capture unit, e.g., a digital camera, is used to capture images and store them within its internal memory. The image capture unit accesses a ID server via the internet and registers its identity and internet address with the web server. A user subsequently accesses the image capture unit by entering the identity of the image capture unit into his web browser. The web browser, using standard internet protocols, then queries the ID server with the identity of the image capture unit and retrieves the internet address. The internet address is subsequently used to access a web page hosted by the image capture unit and display the web page to the user. The web page provides access to the stored images within the image capture unit.
(3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0021778 to Oldani et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0021778—published to Oldani et al. on Feb. 5, 2004 in U.S. class 348 and subclass 211.99—teaches a security system having at least one security camera structure, a remote control for the positioning and functioning for the lens of the camera, at least one security camera structure. The control, preferably, is done through the wide area computer service protocol.
(4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0192828 to Knippscheer et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0192828 published to Knippscheer et al. on Sep. 1, 2005 in U.S. class 705 and subclass 39—teaches a method of viewing the remains of a deceased individual organism in conjunction with selected visual and auditory stimulus to provide special emotional comfort to family members and friend, “survivors”, by allowing them to view the remains at a time and place convenient to the survivor. The time of remembrance to take place directly in a survivor's home or at any place of their choice, i.e., vacation place, office, etc., and at their convenience, irrespective of the distance the survivor is from the actual physical location of the remains, the time of day, and the weather. The remote viewing of the remains eliminates traveling altogether, which is especially advantageous for very busy, or elderly, and handicapped people.
(5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0009104 to Renkis.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0009104—published to Renkis on Jan. 11, 2007 in U.S. class 380 and subclass 270—teaches a smart mesh network surveillance system and method for providing communication between a base system having at least one wireless input capture device ICD(s) and other ICD(s), wherein the ICD(s) are capable of smart cross-communication with each other and remote access to their inputs via a server computer, which includes the steps of providing the base system, at least one user accessing the ICDs and inputting remotely via a user interface through a remote server computer and/or electronic device communicating with it, wherein the captured data is represented visually on a user interface or screen views for the user. The screen views shows 2-dimensional data and corresponding 3-dimensional data of the same input capture with coordinate overlay to provide a geographic context for the captured data.
(6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0078566 to Wang et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0078566—published to Wang et al. on Apr. 5, 2007 in U.S. class 700 and subclass 259—teaches a remote controlled robot system that includes a mobile robot and a remote control station. A user controls movement of the robot from the remote control station. The mobile robot includes a camera system that captures and transmits to the remote station a zoom image and a non-zoom image. The remote control station includes a monitor that displays a robot view field. The robot view field displays the non-zoom image. The zoom image is displayed in the robot view field by highlighting an area of the non-zoom field. The remote control station also store camera locations that allow a user to move the camera system to preset locations.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,158 to Griebenow.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,158—issued to Griebenow on Oct. 23, 2007 in U.S. class 348 and subclass 156—teaches a method and system for providing integrated remote monitoring services, which includes receiving and storing radio frequency identification (RFID) data from an RFID system at a remote facility of a subscriber. Video data is received from a video system at the facility and also stored. The subscriber is provided with access to the stored RFID and video data. The subscriber is also provided with access to and control of a video camera in the video system at the facility.
(8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0106598 to Silva.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0106598—published to Silva on May 8, 2008 in U.S. class 348 and subclass 143—teaches a system for allowing remote viewing of a particularized item located within a plurality of items, such as a particular gravesite within a cemetery. In particular, the system includes at least one viewing device that is operatively connected to a host control device. The combination of items is configured and capable of capturing pictures from a designated location when activated by a host control device and transmitting a signal carrying particular images from the preselected destination to a designated remote location. The access, images, and distribution of the images all operate under the control of the host control device.
(9) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0209012 to Abujbara et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0209012—published to Abujbara et al. on Aug. 28, 2008 in U.S. class 709 and subclass 219—teaches a method and apparatus for remotely accessing a device over a network. The method and apparatus includes connecting by a first device to a server over a network for communication with a second device over the network, sending a request for remote access from the first device to the second device over the network by utilizing information provided by the server, and storing by the second device remote access data in an image file. The remote access data stored includes information to remotely access the second device or resources of the second device over the network. Further including sending the image file with the remote access data to the first device over the network and accessing by the first device the second device or resources connected to the second device over using the remote access data stored in the image file.
(10) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0225164 to Renkis.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0225164—published to Renkis on Sep. 10, 2009 in U.S. class 348 and subclass 143—teaches systems and methods having a 3D model of a space provides a 3D context for the inputs from the ICDs. Inputs from the ICDs including direct cross-communication information, location, settings, environment conditions, and inputs (video, audio, temperature, other sensors), are visually represented on a GUI independently and in the 3D context for simultaneous display of all the info, and analytics based on the info including activity density within the 3D context based on the inputs for surveillance and analysis of target environment(s).
(11) U.S. Pat. No. 7,778,880 to Seeley.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,778,880—issued to Seeley on Aug. 17, 2010 in U.S. class 705 and subclass 26.35—teaches remote access to a computerized inventory, which includes images of items stored in a storage unit that is assigned to a customer is provided so that the customer may view the images of the stored items. The remote access further allows the customer to select particular items according to the images and send instructions to a storage facility representative concerning those selected items.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for methods and systems for remotely accessing digital images have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, an improved burial vault for remotely viewing contents thereof and for being partially buried in the ground.